


Unexpected Beginning

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai was surprised but he certainly wasn't complaining.





	Unexpected Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a beta for once, yay!! Gotta thank my friend for going through the trouble of proofreading this even though she doesn't even read Gintama. ♥
> 
> Anyway, this is a very, very self-indulgent piece of porn, so if it's not your cup of tea I completely understand. lmao But if it is, I hope it's enjoyable to read!! I just really wanted to write about Takasugi sucking Bansai's dick.

If by morning someone had told Bansai that a few hours later he would be sitting on his bed with Shinsuke Takasugi kneeling down between his legs, more than ready to give him a blowjob, he would most certainly have cut the person in half because of such disrespect towards his leader.

Now that this was exactly what was happening Bansai didn't know how to react.

“Shinsuke, are you sure you want to do this?”

Takasugi stopped what he was doing and looked up. A malicious grin played on his lips. His fingers played with the waistband of Bansai's pants, as if ready to pull them down and expose the already hard shaft that was hiding underneath the fabric.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure, Bansai,” He replied.

Bansai nodded.

The tension was stamped on his face. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t gotten head before—although, he admitted, it’s been a while—but having his commander between his legs made him painfully turned on just as much as awfully nervous.

The tips of Takasugi’s fingers went from underneath the waistline of Bansai’s pants to its zipper. He pulled it down and undid the button above it and only then moved his hands back to the pants’ waistline and started to pull them down. Bansai raised his hips just enough to make Takasugi’s work easier and sat back down to see the shorter man letting his pants fall on his feet.

Bansai’s black boxers were still in place being the only piece of cloth covering his body now. The shape of his hard cock could easily be outlined through it. The shorter man didn’t look up at his face before getting closer and giving his clothed erection a lick.

Bansai could feel Takasugi’s warm, wet tongue through the fabric and his whole body shivered a little. His cock twitched and seemed to become even harder, which didn’t pass unnoticed by Takasugi, whose smile grew wider on his face. He gave Bansai another lick followed by an open-mouthed kiss on the extension of his dick, lightly sucking on it and moistening the fabric and the skin underneath it.

He ran his lips through the length until it touched the covered tip and then gave it a light suck before withdrawing his face from between Bansai’s thighs. Bansai licked his lips in expectation when Takasugi put his hands on the waistline of his boxers. He started pulling it down and once again Bansai only raised his hips enough to help him.

Takasugi saw Bansai’s erection standing in front of his face and licked his lips as if he was about to taste something delicious. He spread Bansai’s legs even further apart to fit himself more comfortably between them and lifted his head to see Bansai’s piercing golden eyes—free from the shades—staring down at him, as the man was already breathing faster than usual. Takasugi smiled. That mischievous grin decorated his face.

Takasugi focused his attention back on Bansai’s shaft. He got his face closer to it, and smelled the musky scent coming from the man’s crotch. He slowly slid his tongue through the whole extension of Bansai’s dick, from base to tip, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Bansai took a deep breath. Feeling his leader’s tongue directly on his skin was something else entirely. Things had barely started and he already felt on the edge. But he didn’t want it to end this soon. He bit hard on his bottom lip when he felt Takasugi sucking on the very tip of his cock, and his hands were grabbing the edge of the mattress so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Takasugi put the head of Bansai’s cock inside his mouth and started sucking it lightly, superficially; clearly only teasing his subordinate and enjoying the sound of his hectic breathing, hoping to make those sounds become louder; aiming to make Bansai completely lose his cool façade.

Bansai let out a sigh when he felt Takasugi pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit, stimulating it, almost as if trying to enter it. But soon his movements changed again and Takasugi’s tongue went to the underside of his cock, licking it with abandon.

Bansai clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the edge of the mattress. But neither did anything to ease the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.

Takasugi continued his motions, intercalating between sucks and licks on the head of the other’s cock for some more time, enjoying both the taste on his tongue and the sounds of Bansai’s still tame reactions. Takasugi could already feel the salty taste of pre-cum and was partially amazed at Bansai’s self-control. He would have to play dirtier.

Bansai felt Takasugi’s mouth freeing his cock and let out a disappointed grunt. That didn’t pass unnoticed by Takasugi, who chuckled in response.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Takasugi asked.

Bansai could feel Takasugi’s lips brushing against his tip and the heat of his breath on his skin as he talked. He knew every single move Takasugi was making was perfectly elaborated to tease him. And it was working.

“I daresay I am,” he finally answered.

“I’m glad,” the other replied.

That was enough dialogue. Takasugi brought his hands to take a firm hold on the base of Bansai’s cock, and took all he could of the rest of it into his mouth.

Bansai gasped when he felt the tip of his erection touching the back of Takasugi’s throat, but the other man didn’t move a muscle. He seemed to not have a gag reflex, which Bansai thought was kind of impressive.

Without giving Bansai time to think any further, Takasugi started bobbing his head while hollowing his cheeks in order to suck Bansai’s length harder. And what he couldn’t fit inside his mouth he held with one of his hands, the other had moved to gently stroke Bansai’s balls.

Bansai couldn’t muffle a rather loud moan when he felt Takasugi starting to move. The stimulation was too intense. He clenched his teeth again, trying to stop any other sounds from coming out, but it was getting harder and harder to suppress his voice. Takasugi really knew what he was doing, that was clear. For a brief instant Bansai felt a pang of jealousy when he thought about how Takasugi learned to use his mouth in that way, and who had been the other one (ones?) that had felt it before him. But the thought was soon brushed aside when he felt another especially strong suck and moaned even louder than before.

He could feel Takasugi chuckling around his dick and he would be pissed if he wasn’t so busy feeling so good. He had to try hard not to cum.

Unconsciously, Bansai’s hands left the edge of the mattress and moved to touch Takasugi’s head and grab his hair. But that resulted in the shorter man suddenly stopping his motions in the same instant and letting Bansai’s cock slip away from his mouth once again.

“Don’t,” he said. His voice was hoarse, but firm.

“Sorry,” Bansai replied.

He soon brought his hands back to the mattress’s edge and hoped Takasugi would resume what he was doing. He could feel his cock pulsating, aching for some release. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

But Takasugi didn’t go back to close his mouth around Bansai’s erection. Instead, he just approached his lips to it and started talking again. The smirk was back on his face.

“What were you trying to do?” He asked.

Bansai sighed but didn’t say anything. He was feeling ashamed because of how eager he looked as he held Takasugi’s gaze, but hopefully Takasugi couldn’t notice that; his face was already blushing because of other reasons.

“Could it be that you were trying to fuck my mouth?”

He didn’t know why Takasugi’s bluntness startled him as much as it did.

But yes, that’s what he was planning to do. He couldn’t bring himself to speak it out loud though. He wasn’t one to avoid saying what he wanted or didn’t want to do, but Takasugi seemed to have complete control over him.

“Tell me, Bansai. Otherwise I’ll stop this right now and you’ll only have your own hand to make yourself cum.”

_God no,_ he thought. He swallowed dry as he stared at Takasugi and tried to think on what to say.

But it was way too difficult to think straight when Takasugi’s face was that indecent. Everything about that man screamed obscenity. The disheveled hair and the loosening bandages, the glow on his single olive colored eye, the smirk on his lips, the tip of his tongue insistently slipping out of his mouth as he gave little licks to the head of his cock.

Bansai would be lying if he said he never thought Takasugi was attractive. He was a handsome man with nice features, silky hair, slim body and toned muscles. And he insisted on walking around the ship wearing nothing but a single _yukata_ and only a _fundoshi_ underneath it. He was clearly not ashamed of exposition and he probably got off on the glances many men and women stole from him.

He probably had noticed Bansai was one of those men otherwise he wouldn’t have made such an indecent offer.

“Time is running out, Bansai,” Takasugi said as he withdrew his face from Bansai’s crotch.

“Yes,” Bansai said bluntly.

“Yes what?” Takasugi teased.

“Yes, I was going to fuck your mouth, I daresay.”

Takasugi’s grin got wider.

He didn’t approach his face again, but he didn’t leave his place either. Instead, he just licked his lips and seemed to be pondering on what he was going to do next.

All those seconds felt like torture to Bansai who just wanted to get off. At that moment he felt like his cock had never been so hard in his entire life, and it was starting to actually ache. He wanted to cum so bad.

Bansai unconsciously let out a sigh and for a second he averted his gaze from Takasugi’s, feeling ashamed. It wasn’t unnoticed by the other.

“Is there something wrong?” Takasugi asked. He lowered his head again and Bansai thought he was finally going to get what he wanted, but Takasugi stopped halfway through. “I won’t know what you want if you don’t speak to me, you know.” He completed.

It was a lost battle.

“I want to cum,” Bansai said.

The smirk on Takasugi’s face persisted.

“Already?” He asked, “So fast.”

Bansai grimaced, embarrassed. Takasugi chuckled again.

“Well, I guess I _am_ that good,” He said. “I’ll give you a choice, Bansai.”

_Finally_ , he thought. He was on the verge of start _begging_ for release.

“Won’t you ask me what your choice is gonna be?”

Bansai looked at him, slightly confused. Well, he probably had nothing to lose doing what Takasugi wanted him to do.

“What’s gonna be my choice, Shinsuke?”

“I’ll let you choose,” he started while caressing Bansai’s thighs “Do you want to come in my mouth… or on my face?”

For a split second Bansai seemed surprised by the question, but he soon recomposed himself. He wondered if there was a right answer. Maybe if he chose the wrong one Takasugi would leave him hanging with a raging erection and nothing but his own hand to help it, as he had previously said. And right now that was the worst thing that could happen.

What would the right answer be? Some people didn’t mind swallowing cum, but others found it disgusting and would rather have their faces splashed with it as long as it didn’t get into their mouths. Others didn’t mind either way.

Bansai swallowed dry again and decided to just choose what he wanted without overthinking about the subject.

“Your face,” he replied.

Takasugi’s smirk got ever wider. He didn’t look pissed at all, that was definitely a plus.

“What a pervert subordinate I got myself, huh. Very well, I’ll give what you want.”

That said, Takasugi’s face approached Bansai’s cock and he let his tongue slip out of his mouth to lick the whole extension once again. He felt Bansai’s cock twitching under his tongue.

“Tell me when you’re about to come,” He said. “And you better keep your hands away from my head, if you touch me again I’m gonna leave. No second chances.”

Bansai nodded and his grip on the mattress tightened again. He would have glued his hands to it if he could just to be sure they wouldn’t leave their place.

“Was I clear?” Takasugi asked, his voice sounded firmer this time.

“Yes,” Bansai quickly replied. _Just let me cum already_ , he thought, but didn’t speak up.

That seemed to be enough to please Takasugi. The man put his lips around Bansai’s cock again and started to suck while slowly lowering his head, getting as many inches as possible into his mouth. His hands were back to the base, firmly holding it. Bansai was kind of afraid that when he told Takasugi he was about to come, instead of letting him Takasugi would hold him tighter to stop him from being able to release. But once again the warmth of Takasugi’s mouth was enough to make him lose his line of thought. It felt way too good.

Bansai moaned when he felt Takasugi swallow him whole as the head of his cock bumped against the wall of Takasugi’s throat again.

Takasugi continued moving like he was before, with his tongue flattened on the underside of Bansai’s erection and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked. He started to bob his head slowly, careful to not hurt himself nor graze his teeth too hard on Bansai’s sensitive skin.

When Bansai felt the contraction of Takasugi’s throat around his tip as the man swallowed he couldn’t suppress the loudest moan he had let out until that moment.

Pleased with the reaction he got, Takasugi repeated the move, swallowing around the head again. He withdrew for a bit, keeping only the head inside his mouth, to be able to breath, but once he had caught his breath he went back to deepthroating the other.

That was too much, Bansai knew. He wasn’t even trying to hold back his voice anymore, and he didn’t want it to end but at the same time he wanted to come more than ever before, and he was aware of his limits. He wouldn’t last much longer. With his fists clenched and the familiar warm feeling on his lower stomach, he spoke with some difficulty.

“Shinsuke— Coming—”

Takasugi bobbed his head one more time before withdrawing completely. The timing was perfect and with his hands grabbing Bansai’s erection and aiming it to his own face in the instant it left his mouth, the hot seed started spilling out. Takasugi felt it hitting his face, some of it getting into his mouth. He didn’t make any effort to stop it. All he did was close his eye to avoid getting blinded by it.

The intensity of his orgasm was unbelievable. Bansai moaned loudly as he came. He felt the semen spilling but wasn’t able to see as his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.

After a few seconds, still feeling the waves of pleasure through his body, Bansai opened his eyes and looked back at Takasugi.

Takasugi was looking at him. Bansai thought how it was amazing that Takasugi was able to keep that arrogant smirk on his face even when he was covered on another man’s bodily fluids, not feeling even a little bit of shame. That man had way too much pride for that. He noticed Takasugi licking his lips, and consequently the semen that was spread around it, and if he hadn’t come so hard just a few seconds before he was sure only that vision alone would have been enough to make him hard again.

Takasugi brought his hands to his own head and unwrapped the bandages around it. He used it to clean up the excess of semen on his face, especially around his eye, and discarded it on the floor.

Now Bansai was able to see his face better, and without the impending desire to come stopping him from paying full attention to anything, he noticed how red and swollen Takasugi’s lips were. How flushed his cheeks were. How _unbelievably beautiful_ that man was.

He reached out his hand to touch Takasugi’s face but he hesitated for a second before Takasugi nodded in consent, and then touched his cheek. With his thumb he caressed Takasugi’s plump bottom lip.

“Are you satisfied?” Takasugi asked. His voice had something akin to tenderness in it, but it wasn’t really it. It couldn’t be.

“I am,” Bansai replied.

And then something snapped in Bansai’s mind: he had been the only one to come. How distasteful, he wasn’t that kind of man, he thought. Then he asked: “Should I return the favor?”

Takasugi showed another of his smug smiles.

“Do you want to?”

Bansai returned the smile for the first time that day. But it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'm sorry (but not really) for making Takasugi so... uhh... slutty?


End file.
